someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivillon, Number 666
When Generation VI was finally announced, everyone was wondering what new Pokemon we would see. Also, if you have been floating about websites, you may have had the chance to hear about to topic of what Pokemon would take the number 666 in the Pokedex. We already have Giratina, who, although isn't the aforementioned entry; is speculated to be the devil of Pokemon. The similarities do show, but then you remember that this franchise comes from the East. But, I'm getting off topic. Soon, the games were released. Like a swarm, we run off to Gamestop or Best Buy, and get the game. We play it, catch the Pokemon, you know; the basic concept the series is known for. And if you caught Scatterbug and evolved it (as I did), you would get Vivillon. Number 666 in the Pokedex. You may be confused as to why this basic, generic (yet has beautiful mulitple forms), Bug-Flying is number 666. I mean, you would expect this entry to be a little powerful and dark. Sure, those traits are groan- worthy and we hate it for that, but still. Heck, some expected this Pokedex entry to be rather funny, yet to fill in the role of the Annoyer; AKA, having status-inducing moves, high speed and/or attack... Or just simply annoy us. Vivillon does fill in that role, though. It has great speed and Special Attack; even its defenses are okay, and it can learn Stun Spore and Toxic. It also can learn a new move via TM; Infestation. What does this move do? The user will summon a swarm of bugs to attack the foe for 4-5 turns, like Sand Tomb, Whirlpool, and Fire Spin. Similar to the moves, the opponent cannot switch out during that time. However... There is something... ''Off ''about the move. First, the way it looks. You don't see bees or flies attack; oh no. Instead, you see little black dots in the form of a cloud. I know they're supposed to imitate the basic look we give flies... But it seems off and weird. It looks more like the user is summoning a ghost to attack rather than millions of bugs. Attack Order looks like a better way of showcasing how the move should look. Second, the name. Infestation. The root word of it is infest. Infest means to inhabit or overrun areas in large numbers that enough to be considered harmful. So, you are literally infesting your opponent with millions of tiny bugs. Your opponent cannot do a thing other than accepting it or beating you. This Pokemon can also learn the Fairy-type move, Draining Kiss. This move allows the user to steal some of its opponents health, or rather, life. There's also the move Powder in the move-set. If this move is used on your Pokemon, and your Pokemon knows a Fire-type move, it's best not to use that; as your Pokemon will be damaged if it does. Through the usage of TMs, it can learn Confide. It tells the opponent a secret, leaving the opponent unable to concentrate and have lowered Sp. Atk. Huh, what is the secret? Vivillon is also said to have multiple forms, having different patterns depending on its location. Its' said forms have a secret. But, what is it? What exactly is the secret? Is it the one it tells when using Confide? Is that the reason the opponent cannot concentrate? Is the secret too confusing? Too, frightening? Maybe this Pokemon isn't so harmless. If it has the right Nature, its Sp. Atk can reach 306 and the Speed can reach 304. The moves it can learn are harmful and annoying. This is probably the reason Vivillon is entry 666 in the Pokedex. It looks harmless, and rather adorable in some way. But its move-pool. It can paralyze or poison an opponent. It tells a possible dark secret to lower stats. It infests the opponent with bugs to cause harm. And, it holds secrets in its various patterns. Whatever this Pokemon is, whatever secrets it has, we should be wary. I should know. I have a Vivillon. Granted, I stopped raising it. But during the time I did, it never fainted. It damage pretty decently, and it knew Infestation which usually dropped non-Fire, Bug, and Flying Pokemon to half health or little over that. Now it sits in the PC box. Waiting for me to put in in my team. Waiting to reveal the secret. And I'm afraid that I don't want to know it. After all, two can keep secret if one is dead. Category:Pokemon Category:Theory Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games